1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection structure between a differential signal transmission cable and a substrate, a connection method for connecting a differential signal transmission cable to a substrate, and a differential signal transmission cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connecting a differential signal transmission cable to a substrate, it is necessary to connect an outer conductor exposed at an end portion of the cable to a ground electrode on the substrate for grounding.
As a method of connecting the outer conductor to the ground electrode on the substrate, there is a method in which the outer conductor is directly connected to the ground electrode on the substrate using a solder.
On the other hand, there is a method in which a drain wire provided along the cable is brought into contact with the outer conductor and is then connected to the ground electrode on the substrate using a solder (see, e.g., JP-A-2003-297155).